


Drunk on you

by petitepos



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, Ginrou is a piece of shit and I love him for it, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepos/pseuds/petitepos
Summary: Gen is already moving in, Senku moving his hand from where it was still resting on his nose to cup his face. “Mentalist, how drunk are you?” Gen rests his hand against the one on his cheek. “I'm drunk ‘nuff to finally do this.”Or: the one where the gang gets drunk and something happens that everyone has been waiting for
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 246





	Drunk on you

The sun is setting as the sound of a guitar playing is carried along with the wind to where Gen is currently staring out over the ocean. Things seem to be calmer in the kingdom of science now that the summer is approaching. He’s lost in his thoughts again, like he usually is these days. His mind feels fuzzy from the wine he just drank. Senku really was getting better at making it, the taste starting to resemble that of the cheap wine he used to drink back in the old days. Back when he had become something of an alcoholic after spending almost his entire life in the spotlight. Old habits really do die hard. The same goes for his stubborn habit of taking a liking to whoever seemed to see behind his mask. Taking a liking is an understatement.

So far he’s fallen in love with no less than three of his psychologists. 

The most recent addition to the list is Senku. Brilliant, wonderful Senku. The mad scientist who always seems to know what Gen is really thinking. Who can tell when he’s upset with nothing more than a look. The only person that can make him melt with nothing more than a smile. He’s truly in too deep. Besides, nothing good has ever come from staring out to the sea with more alcohol in your system than your body can handle. Also, his bottle is empty and he could really use another drink right now. he drags his bare feet through the sand as he walks, the smell of smoke greeting him as he reaches the others where they’re sitting around a bonfire.

Senku is the first to notice him approaching, holding up another bottle for him with one eyebrow quirked up. Gen nods, walking over and letting himself fall down into the sand next to him. He takes the bottle that is held out to him and puts it to his lips before throwing his head back, hearing Senku chuckle next to him. “old habits die hard huh?” Gen just flashes him his prettiest smile. “You know me so well Senku-chan.” Senku takes the bottle back and takes a sip. “Just don’t overdo it mentalist, can’t have you hungover when there’s still so much work to do.”

Senku’s words fall on deaf ears. Gen keeps on drinking, and laughing, and drinking some more, getting closer to Senku as the night goes on. Chrome is strumming the guitar like his life depends on it, Kinrou is trying to stop his brother from going skinny dipping, while Kohaku and Ruri are laughing about one thing or the other. Once again he feels like he made the right decision when he chose to betray Tsukasa. Especially with the way Senku is looking at him with the softest look in his eyes. “What did I say about getting blackout drunk mentalist?” Gen knows he must look nothing like his usual self, but he can’t bring himself to care. He just stares back at Senku dreamily from where he is resting his head on the other his shoulder. “Senku-chan~, ‘m not drunk, jus a lil tipsy!!” With a smile that Gen can’t quite place, Senku wraps an arm around his waist and touches Gen’s nose with his index finger. “Sure you are.”

Chrome has switched to finger picking, the sisters have quieted down, the sound of waves hitting against the shore barely audible. Gen could’ve sworn that time stood still. So close, Senku is so close to him like this. Is the alcohol finally taking its toll, is this really happening? “Just kiss alrea-” Kinrou manages to push Ginrou underwater before he can finish the sentence. Gen is already moving in, Senku moving his hand from where it was still resting on his nose to cup his face. “Mentalist, how drunk are you?” Gen rests his hand against the one on his cheek. “I'm drunk ‘nuff to finally do this.” Then he closes the distance between them.

He vaguely registers Ginrou en Chrome yelling, but all else is lost when Senku pulls him even closer against himself. All that he can think about is how Senku is finally kissing him, how he wants him too. The cold breeze is no longer bothering him, not when Senku is slowly moving his hand to stroke through his hair and pulling back with that look in his eyes. They look so soft, so full of adoration. Gen knows his own eyes mirror that look. Slowly the world is coming back to him, hearing Kohaku saying that it was about time. Senku pulls him up to his feet, keeping an arm around him to make sure he won’t fall over again. “Let’s go for a walk.”

They stroll along the water in complete silence until they reach a tree that has fallen over at the waterline, Gen having sobered up a little bit. Senku sits down and pulls Gen against him. For a while they just sit there, listening, looking up at the moon. “I’ve been wanting to do that since forever.” Gen nods, not feeling like it’s his turn to speak right now. “At first I just told myself that love is illogical, and that I felt nothing but admiration towards you. Hell, even that part took me a while to accept. I don’t know how you did it mentalist, but Gen, I’m ten billion percent in love with you.” It’s silent again for a while before Gen speaks. “Never in my life have I felt so drunk.” Senku is about to protest, but Gen softly lays a finger on his lips and looks him in the eye. “Drunk on wine, yes, but also drunk on your words, drunk on life, drunk on love. My head is dull but I feel more alive than ever. I’m drunk on you Senku-chan. ”

Senku’s eyes widen for a second before they both start giggling. “Sorry, that was super cringy, but I really do mean it. I love you too Senku-chan, very much.” He lifts his finger from where it’s resting against the other’s face and kisses Senku again. There’s no way that he will ever get enough of this high. 

**Author's Note:**

> I set out to write smut but ended up with this instead! I swear to god all I do these days is write sengen w h a t am I doing,,,, Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
